Eddie Edwards
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Boston, Massachusetts | trainer = Killer Kowalski | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Eddie Edwards (December 30, 1983) is an American professional wrestler signed to Impact Wrestling (formerly Total Nonstop Action Wrestling), where he is a former one-time World Heavyweight Champion, two-time X Division Champion and a five-time World Tag Team Champion with Davey Richards. Edwards has also wrestled for Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a former ROH World Champion, the inaugural ROH World Television Champion and a two-time ROH World Tag Team Champion with his partner Davey Richards as "The American Wolves". He won ROH's Survival of the Fittest tournament in November 2010 which propelled him to win the World Championship. His World Championship victory made him the first wrestler to win the ROH Triple Crown, and the only wrestler to ever hold the TNA and ROH Triple Crown. He was also a regular for the Southern California-based promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) and has made several tours of Japan with Pro Wrestling Noah. Professional wrestling career Other promotions Edwards has competed for numerous independent promotions throughout his career, most notably New England Championship Wrestling (NECW), Top Rope Promotions (TRP), Maryland Championship Wrestling, and the Millennium Wrestling Federation (MWF). He has also competed for MXW Pro Wrestling, Defiant Pro Wrestling, Power League Wrestling, Showcase Pro Wrestling and Big Time Wrestling. On February 5, 2003, Edwards became the first MWF Television Champion, by defeating Jerelle Clark in the final of a tournament to crown the inaugural champion. He held the title for over two and a half years, before losing it to Tommaso Ciampa in a three-way match, also involving A.J. Styles. In January 2007, Edwards started wrestling for Squared Circle Wrestling (2CW). As part of 2CW he wrestled against John Walters, C.W. Anderson, Samoa Joe, and challenged Slyck Wagner Brown for the 2CW Title in August 2008. Edwards won his first title in 2CW, the 2CW Tag Team Championship alongside Davey Richards, on April 2, 2010. They held the championship for four months before losing it to Colin Delaney and Jimmy Olsen on August 22. On June 9, 2007, Edwards competed in NECW's annual Iron 8 Championship Tournament, where he defeated Gary Cassidy in his first round match. Later that night, he beat Bobby Fish, Brandon Locke, and Brian Fury in the final, in a four-way Iron Man match, to win the Tournament. The time limit had been reached with a four-way tie with each wrestler on two pinfalls, so Edwards won in sudden death overtime, during which Fish broke his ankle. On October 30, 2011, Edwards made an appearance in Chikara, losing to Jigsaw. On November 30, 2012, he and Roderick Strong, billed as the Dojo Bros., won the Premiere Wrestling Xperience's Tag Team Championship. At House of Hardcore VII, Edwards made his debut in the promotion, defeating Eddie Kingston. In August 2013, after their contracts with ROH had expired, Edwards and Davey Richards took part in a tryout camp for WWE, where they were described as "standing out". On November 18, Edwards and Richards entered the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida for another week-long tryout. Three days later, Edwards and Richards made their WWE NXT debut; using the team name "The American Pitbulls" and billed as John Cahill and Derek Billington respectively, they lost to NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) in a non-title match. Pro Wrestling Noah (2005–present) On August 20, 2005, Edwards started his first tour with Japanese promotion Pro Wrestling Noah. During the tour, which lasted until September 18, Edwards wrestled mainly opening matches, losing all of them. During 2006, Edwards made two more tours with Noah, first in April and the second in November. On December 2, Edwards picked up his first win in Noah, when he and Doug Williams defeated Shuhei Taniguchi and Yoshinari Ogawa in a tag team match, with Edwards pinning Taniguchi for the win. During the next years, Edwards continued making two tours of Noah per year and now had begun earning himself title matches in the promotion. On May 25, 2007, Edwards and Ted DiBiase, Jr. unsuccessfully challenged Kentaro Shiga and Kishin Kawabata for the GHC Hardcore Tag Team Championship, and on November 28, 2008, Edwards also unsuccessfully challenged Kenta for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. During the tours, Edwards formed a partnership with Ricky Marvin, with whom he took part in the 2008 and 2009 Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag Leagues, with the two making the semifinals in the latter. In the 2010 edition of the tournament, Edwards and Roderick Strong made it to the finals, before losing to the team of Atsushi Aoki and Kenta. On January 29, 2011, Edwards received his second shot at the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Kotaro Suzuki. In April 2012, Edwards took part in his first Global Tag League, teaming with Colt Cabana. After two wins, one draw and four losses, the team was eliminated from the tournament, but was afterward awarded the Technique award. Edwards then formed a new partnership with Bobby Fish, with whom he took part in the 2012 Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag League and 2013 Global Tag League. Edwards returned to Noah in late October 2013 to take part in the 2013 Global League Tournament. Despite big wins over reigning GHC Heavyweight Champion Kenta and Katsuhiko Nakajima, he finished last in his block. Ring of Honor Early appearances (2006–2008) Edwards made his Ring of Honor (ROH) debut on December 22, 2006 at International Challenge, losing to Austin Aries. His second ROH appearance was over a month later, when he lost to Jack Evans at Dedicated on January 26, 2007. On April 11, 2008 at Bedlam In Beantown, after defeating Jigsaw, Edwards accepted Larry Sweeney's proposal to join his faction, Sweet and Sour, Inc. His first match as part of Sweet and Sour, Inc was a tag team match against Erick Stevens and Pelle Primeau on April 12 at Injustice, which Edwards and fellow faction member Chris Hero won. Following this match, he went on a hiatus from ROH until Up For Grabs in June, when he lost to Claudio Castagnoli. In September 2008, Sweet and Sour, Inc, and Edwards in particular, became embroiled in a feud with Erick Stevens, leading to various combinations of the faction members taking on Stevens and an assortment of tag team partners. This included a match where Stevens and Brent Albright defeated Edwards and Adam Pearce at the Driven pay-per-view. The American Wolves (2008–2010) Later that year, in December, Edwards began teaming with fellow Sweet and Sour, Inc member, Davey Richards, as The American Wolves. Their first match as a team was on December 26, at All Star Extravaganza IV, where they lost to The Briscoe Brothers (Jay and Mark) in a three-way elimination tag team match, which also involved Claudio Castagnoli and Nigel McGuinness. The following night at Final Battle 2008, the American Wolves, along with Go Shiozaki, lost to Brent Albright, Roderick Strong, and Erick Stevens in a "New York City Street Fight". Later that night, they attacked and injured Mark Briscoe. As 2009 began, they began challenging for the ROH World Tag Team Championship, losing to the champions Kevin Steen and El Generico on numerous occasions. They eventually won the Championship on April 10, at an Ring of Honor Wrestling taping, in a "Tables are Legal" match. Edwards and Richards went on to successfully defend the Championship against teams made up of ROH's top wrestlers including Tyler Black and Bryan Danielson, and against former champions Kevin Steen and El Generico at Manhattan Mayhem III in a submission match. On September 25, Edwards suffered a broken elbow in an Anything Goes match against Kevin Steen. Despite the injury, he was able to compete the following night in a Ladder War against Steen and Generico, in which The American Wolves retained the championship. Edwards underwent successful surgery on October 6, after the surgery was postponed from October 1. On his return to ROH on December 19 at Final Battle 2009, The American Wolves lost the Tag Team Championship to the Briscoe Brothers. Focus on singles competition (2010–2012) In 2010, Edwards competed in a tournament to determine the inaugural ROH World Television Champion. He defeated Colt Cabana and Kevin Steen en route to the final, where he defeated his tag team partner Richards to become the inaugural champion on March 5. He made his first defense of the championship at the Ring of Honor Wrestling television tapings the following night, by defeating Cabana, and went to successfully defend the championship again on March 20 by defeating Petey Williams. At the Ring of Honor Wrestling tapings in May, Edwards introduced the "10 Minute Hunt", where if his opponent can either defeat Edwards within 10 minutes or last 10 minutes, they would receive a future ROH World Television Championship match. During a match at the Ring of Honor Wrestling television tapings on July 16, Davey Richards lost to Roderick Strong after refusing assistance from Shane Hagadorn, the manager of The American Wolves. Afterwards, Richards attacked Hagadorn when Hagadorn claimed credit for making Richards the best wrestler in the world, and Edwards sided with Richards, ending their association with Hagadorn. On September 8, 2010, Ring of Honor announced that Edwards had signed a contract extension with the company. Later that week, he successfully defended the ROH World Television Championship against two members of The Embassy. He defeated Erick Stevens on September 10, before defeating Shawn Daivari at Glory By Honor IX the following night. On November 12, 2010, Edwards won the 2010 Survival of the Fittest tournament. He defeated Chris Hero in the first round to advance to the final, a six-man elimination match, in which he last eliminated Kenny King via submission to win.0 The following month on December 9, Edwards defeated Mark Briscoe to retain the ROH World Television Championship at the Ring of Honor Wrestling tapings, before losing it to Christopher Daniels at the second night of television tapings the following day. On March 19, 2011 at Manhattan Mayhem IV, Edwards defeated defending champion Roderick Strong to win the ROH World Championship for the first time. His victory made him the first person to win the ROH Triple Crown, having held the World Tag Team, World Television and World championships in the promotion. Edwards made his first title defense on April 1, defeating Christopher Daniels at the first night of Honor Takes Center Stage to retain the championship. On June 26 at Best in the World 2011, Edwards lost the ROH World Championship to Davey Richards. Edwards then faced Roderick Strong in a "Ringmaster Challenge" two out of three falls match at Death Before Dishonor IX in September, with the winner earning a guaranteed match for the ROH World Championship. With one decision each, Edwards and Strong competed in a 15-minute Iron Man match for the third decision, which Edwards won during overtime. In order to prepare for his World Championship match, Edwards began training with Dan Severn to counter Richards' mixed martial arts moves. At Final Battle 2011, Severn accompanied Edwards to the ring for his rematch with Richards, in which Edwards was unsuccessful in regaining the ROH World Championship. At the January 7, 2012, tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Edwards formed a new partnership with Adam Cole, opposite Davey Richards and Kyle O'Reilly. At ROH's Homecoming 2012 show on January 20, it was announced that Edwards would be unable to compete during that weekend's shows due to a staph infection, although he still made an appearance to aid Cole. On March 4 at the 10th Anniversary Show, Edwards and Cole defeated Davey Richards and Kyle O'Reilly in a main event tag team match. Return of The American Wolves (2012–2013) On December 16 at Final Battle 2012: Doomsday, Edwards reunited with Davey Richards in a tag team match, where they defeated Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly. Following their win, the American Wolves received a shot at the ROH World Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by the defending champions, the Briscoe Brothers, on January 18, 2013. On August 3, the American Wolves defeated the Forever Hooligans (Alex Koslov and Rocky Romero) to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship for the second time. They lost the title to reDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) on August 17. On September 20 at Death Before Dishonor XI, the American Wolves unsuccessfully challenged Forever Hooligans for New Japan Pro Wrestling's IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On December 14 at Final Battle 2013, Edwards wrestled his ROH farewell match, where he and B.J. Whitmer defeated Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong. Following the match, Edwards was attacked by The Decade (Whitmer, Strong, and Jimmy Jacobs). Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2011–2013) Edwards made his Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) debut on March 4, 2011, teaming with Davey Richards to participate in the fifth annual Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament. After defeating the RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma) in the opening round, Edwards and Richards were eliminated in the semifinals by eventual winners The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson). A short time later, Edwards became a member of the roster. During All Star Weekend 8 on May 27 and 28, Edwards picked up his first singles victories in PWG, defeating Alex Shelley and El Generico on Night One and Night Two, respectively. On August 20, Edwards took part in the 2011 Battle of Los Angeles, defeating Roderick Strong in the opening round before losing against PWG World Champion Kevin Steen in a non-title semifinal match. At Fear on December 10, Edwards and Richards reunited to defeat the Super Smash Brothers (Player Uno and Stupefied). Edwards received his first PWG World Championship title shot on March 17, 2012, at World's Finest. He was scheduled to wrestle champion El Generico in a rematch of their All Star Weekend 8 encounter; the bout was turned into a three-way to include Kevin Steen, who subsequently pinned Edwards and regained the championship. Edwards made his Battle of Los Angeles return on September 1 and 2. He defeated Kyle O'Reilly in the opening round, before being eliminated in the quarterfinals by Adam Cole, who ultimately won the tournament. At Mystery Vortex, which took place on December 1, Edwards teamed with Roderick Strong under the team name "Dojo Bros." and earned back-to-back tag team victories; first defeating The Young Bucks in the opening match and then PWG World Tag Team Champions Super Smash Brothers in a non-title bout. On March 23, 2013, the Dojo Bros. received a shot at the PWG World Tag Team Championship, now held by The Young Bucks, but were defeated by the defending champions. On December 21, the Dojo Bros. defeated AR Fox and Rich Swann in Edwards' PWG farewell match. Edwards was set to make his return to PWG on July 24, 2015, alongside Davey Richards; however, they were later pulled before the event took place. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling World Tag Team Championship reigns (2014–2016) On January 16, 2014, Edwards and Richards (now renamed as The Wolves), appeared on the first episode of the Genesis specials of Impact Wrestling in a backstage segment with Dixie Carter. As part of their debut storyline, they revealed they had signed contracts with a new investor in TNA. Their in-ring debut came the following week, when they and Samoa Joe defeated The BroMans (Robbie E and Jessie Godderz) and Zema Ion in a six-man tag team match. On February 23 Edwards and Richards defeated TheBroMans to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. After a week-long reign, The Wolves lost the championship back to The BroMans at Wrestle-1's Kaisen: Outbreak event in Tokyo, Japan in a three-way match, also including Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo). On April 27 at the Sacrifice pay-per-view, The Wolves regained the championship by defeating Robbie E, Godderz, and DJ Z in a two-on-three handicap match. On June 15, 2014, at Slammiversary XII Edwards competed in six-way ladder match for TNA X Division Championship, which was won by Sanada. The Wolves returned to Wrestle-1 on July 6, successfully defending the TNA World Tag Team Championship against the Junior Stars (Koji Kanemoto and Minoru Tanaka). They also retained the championship in matches against Bram and Magnus and The Hardys (Matt and Jeff Hardy). After being challenged to a three-way tag team match for the title by The Hardys and Team 3D, it was decided all three teams would compete in a best of three series for the title, with the winners of the each match being able to choose the stipulation of the next. At the end of the series, the teams each had won one match so a fourth match was held; The Wolves won a Full Metal Mayhem match to retain the championship. At the Impact Wrestling tapings on September 19, Edwards and Richards lost the championship to James Storm and Abyss, but regained the title on January 30, 2015, from The Revolution. On February 15, Edwards suffered a broken heel during a special match against his partner Davey Richards at the One Night Only X-Travaganza taping, and required surgery. As a result of the injury, The Wolves vacated the Tag Team Championship at the television tapings on March 13. On May 8, 2015 on a live edition of Impact Wrestling. he returned and him and Davey Richards issued a Challenge to Bobby Roode & Austin Aries to a best of 5 series for the TNA World Tag Team Titles. The Wolves won the first 2 matches and Dirty Heels won the next two. AT Slammiversary, Aries defeated Richards, so he choose the stipulation for the last match of the series, a 30 minutes tag team iron man match. On June 25, 2015 (aired July 1, 2015) The Wolves defeated Dirty Heels to win the Tag Team Titles. With this victory, The Wolves shared with Beer Money the record of most reigns, with four. On July 28, (aired September 2, 2015) they lost the titles to Brian Myers and Trevor Lee. The Wolves regained the titles the following week in a rematch. During October and November (taped in July), Edwards participated in the TNA World Title Series as a member of Group Tag Team Specialists along with Robbie E his fellow partner Davey Richards and Matt Hardy. where he ended of his fourth block. failing to advance to the finals. After a short feud with The Decay, The Wolves dropped their titles to Beer Money in London. Championship reigns (2016–present) Davey would be injured in the match, and Eddie would embark on a singles career. He started a feud with Trevor Lee and Gregory Helms, challenged Lee in a match for the TNA X Division Championship, in a three-way also involving DJ Z, but lost the match. On June 12 at Slammiversary, Edwards defeated Lee, DJ Z and Andrew Everett in a four-way match to win the TNA X Division Championship, marking his first singles title in TNA. On the June 14 tapings of the June 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, however, Edwards dropped the title to Mike Bennett. Edwards regained the title the following day during an Ultimate X match to become a two-time X Division Champion. At Destination X he used the Option C for having a match against Lashley for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, his title was also on the line. However, the match ended in a no-contest after an interference from Mike Bennett and Eddie was attacked by the debuting Moose. A week later Eddie Edwards lost the X Division Championship to Lashley in a "Winner Takes All" Six Sides of Steel match with the TNA World Heavyweight Championship also on the line. On the 22 September episode of Impact Wrestler, he saved DJ Z from an attack of The Helms Dynasty, and challenged him for a match for his TNA X Division Championship, which DJ Z accept. However, a week later, Eddie Edwards was defeated by DJ Z, retaining his title. After the match, they were attacked by The Helms Dynasty. At Bound for Glory, after replacing Drew Galloway, he attempted to defeat Aron Rex to be the inaugural Impact Grand Champion but was ultimately defeated. On the October 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Edwards defeated Lashley to win his first TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On the October 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, he successfully defended his title against Cody and against Lashley on the November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the November 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eddie Edwards defeated Bound for Gold winner Eli Drake and retained his title. After the match, he was attacked by the Death Crew Council. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, he and Brother Nero were defeated by the Death Crew Coucnil in a no disqualification 3-on-2 handicap match. On the December 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, Edwards defended his title against Ethan Carter III, but the match ended in a no contest. On January 5, 2017, Edwards successfully defended his title against Ethan Carter III and Lashley in a triple threat match, thanks to an intervention of Davey Richards. On January 6, 2017, Edwards successfully defended his title against Ethan Carter III at the event One Night Only: Live 2. At Genesis, Edwards dropped the title against Lashley in an Iron Man match. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Edwards lose his rematch after an intervention of Davey Richards and an attack of Richard's wife Angelina Love on Alisha Edwards. After the match, Richards attacked Edwards, thus ending The Wolves in the process. Personal life Edwards is married to professional wrestler Alisha Edwards. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Achilles lock **Boston Knee Party (Shining Wizard to a standing opponent) **''Beast Choker'' (Dragon sleeper with body scissors) **''Die Hard'' (Cross–legged fisherman buster) **''Die Hard Driver'' (Cross-legged sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Die Hard Flowsion'' (Cross-legged Emerald Flowsion) *'Signature moves' **''Blue Thunder Bomb'' (Spin-out sitout powerbomb) **''Chin Checker'' (Backpack stunner) **Double knee facebreaker from the top rope **Double stomp to the opponent's back **''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout suplex slam) **Shining wizard **''Shot of Caffeine'' (Suicide dive) **Single leg Boston crab **Springboard moonsault **''Tiger Driver'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Top rope hurricanrana *'With Davey Richards' **'Finishing moves' ***Elevated cutter ***''Force of Nature (Powerbomb (Edwards) / Double knee backbreaker (Richards) combination) ***''Hammer of the Gods (Diving double foot stomp on opponent's back (Edwards) / diving foot stomp on opponent's chest (Richards) combination) ***Superkick (Edwards) into a German suplex (Richards) **'Signature moves' ***Edwards military press drops an opponent into a lifting kick to the opponent's gut by Richards *'Managers' **Larry Sweeney **Shane Hagadorn **Sara Del Rey **Dan Severn *'Nicknames' **"Die Hard" **"Mr. AIP (Anything Is Possible" * [[Music in wrestling|'Entrance Themes']] ** Ring of Honor *** "Crash" by Methods of Mayhem *** "Big Top" by Pete Calandra & Scott Schreer (used as a member of Sweet 'N' Sour Inc.) *** "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Iron Maiden ( used as a member of The American Wolves) *** "Clutch" by Andrew Peacock & Barrie Gledden (used as a member of The American Wolves) *** "Sawtooth" by Crushpile ** [[Impact Wrestling|'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling']] *** "Force of Nature" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Wolves) *** "Force of Nature" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Wolves) *** "Feel the Beast" by Dale Oliver *** "Fire" by Forever the Fallen Championships and accomplishments *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Fight Club: Pro' **Fight Club: Pro Championship (1 time) *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' **MWF Television Championship (1 time) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with D.C. Dillinger **Iron 8 Championship Tournament (2006, 2007) *'Premier Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'9' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Global Tag League Technique Award (2012) – with Colt Cabana **GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Davey Richards **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) **Survival of the Fittest (2010) **First Triple Crown Champion *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Davey Richards *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Davey Richards **TNA X-Division Championship (2 times) **TNA World Cup of Wrestling 2014 – with Bully Ray, Gunner, Eric Young & ODB ** EC3 Invitational (2014) – with Davey Richards ** Eighth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Tag Team of the Year (2009) with Davey Richards *'Other accomplishments' **Super Juniors Tournament (2013) See also *Eddie Edward's event history External links * Eddie Edwards at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Edwards, Eddie Edwards, Eddie Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Edwards, Eddie Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Edwards, Eddie Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Edwards, Eddie Edwards, Eddie Edwards, Eddie Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Champions Category:ROH World Television Champions Category:ROH Triple Crown champions Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Full Spectrum Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Supreme League of Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Battle Arts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Leader Wrestling Association alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:TNA Triple Crown champions Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni